Dream or Nightmare
by Lindsey Mcdonald
Summary: This is a Kelso/Fez fic BOYxBOY so you have been warned don't like don't read. Kelso has an erotic dream about Fez what happens next i don't know guess you will just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

** I was really upset that there were no slashes of fez and Kelso since there so cute together I guess I'll be the first. The story takes place in season 5 episode 23 no body's fault but mine. Of course this show doesn't belong to me they're to awesome they belong to the creators of the characters I just borrowed them for this story and a few lines to go with the T.V. show but what actually happen in my eyes.**

* * *

"How does that feel" An attractive women with a sponge said as she rubbed the sponge over his chest.

"Great" Kelso said as he lay in the nurses' bed with his eyes closed.

"You're so sexy"

"You bet I am" Kelso said wait a minute that was no sexy nurses voice that was…

"So what do we do next?"

That was a Fez voice Kelso thought as he opened his eyes to see Fez on top of him with the nurses' outfit on. Fez was about to kiss…

Kelso woke up in his bed he looks down to see his sheets rumpled by a mass that had been enlarged. "OH CRAP" Kelso just realized what it was and laid his head back down and covered his face with his pillow.

*Hanging out across the street the same old thing like we did last week and not a thing to do but talk to you, we're all alright we're all alright*

Kelso was at the restaurant trying to clear his thoughts with what just happened in his dreams. Roy said he needed someone to collect a tray cart from room 101 so kelso thought what the heck maybe there will be food left over.

"Sweet" Kelso said as he picked up a chicken wing from the tray that was in front of room 101 and started to eat it.

He then saw Hyde stepping out of the room next to him so he hid behind the nearest wall only to see the same sexy nurse that was in his dream stepping out as well kissing Hyde on cheek. They said good bye and Hyde left and the girl returned to her room. Leaving a stun Kelso to pick up what just happened.

"No way "Kelso said in disbelief then took off not for getting his piece of chicken.

After talking to Donna about what just happened in the hotel, Kelso decided to confront Hyde. Which led them too talk to fez because Hyde didn't believe Fez had a sex dream about Kelso. The only problem was that Mitch was there as well. Fez at first didn't want to say anything because of Mitch, but because of Kelso threatening to give him a super purple nurple, Fez changed his mind. Kelso was turned on by Fez talking about the sex dream again. Kelso had to get out of there quick so he sped up the conversation and got out of there quick.

"Nnnneh" Kelso moaned he was in the alley way he couldn't make it to his car his hand was already down his pants. His hand started to pump faster and faster as he pictured fez naked. Kelso moaned louder as he hit his climax and came all over his hands he took tissue he had in his back pocket and wiped him self off.. He decided to go home and take a shower before he headed over to Eric's house.

Kelso hopped that Fez wasn't there when he open the basement door but of course Fez was there he seemed to be every where now that Kelso thought of it, it was kind of creepy. Kelso sat in Hyde's chair looking attentively at the screen hopping someone would come soon.

"Hey you guy's look who I found at first I thought he was a leprechaun" Eric said as he led Mitch into the basement. Mitch shot Eric a nasty look.

_Awesome_ Kelso thought hoping that the new arrivals would keep his mind off fez.

"Fez I came over to end this feud…" Mitch said of course Kelso wasn't trying to pay attention until Mitch said something about spreading Fez's homo erotic dream which snapped Kelso out of it only to hear Fez say.

"Macho as I am who would believe you"

_ No no no there is no way that was going to spread around school no way was Kelso going to be made fun of or called gay so_ Kelso decided to cut in.

"O.K. Fez can I just say as the nurse that was sponging you in your dreams that I'm with Mitch on not spreading this around school thing." Kelso said as he walked up beside fez.

"See your lady friend here understands" Mitch said mockingly.

_ Hey I am no lady_ Kelso thought_ but I am pretty guess you can confuse me with a lady I am really pretty I'll let that slide._

"Truths" Mitch said

"Well, I guess… truths" Fez said as he held out his hand.

"Here's a peace offering MORONS" Mitch yelled as he gave fez a newspaper and ran off.

"Hey this is tomorrow's issue" Fez said as he looked at the picture. "Oh my god there's a picture of me kissing Kelso by the lake."

_Oh my god_ Kelso thought as he sat down on the couch my life is over.

"Fez, why were you kissing Kelso by the lake?" Eric said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in to look at the picture.

"I caught a fish I was excited…I kissed the fish to but of course they don't show you that." Fez said.

"Fez, can I talk to you?" Kelso asked as they were finally alone because Eric and Donna had something to talk about with Eric's parents so he went up stairs.

"Oh please Kelso don't be mad at me I will fix it" Fez said as Kelso and Fez were standing face to face.

"Good" Kelso said but that is not what Kelso wanted to talk about.

"So I'll go and fix it now" Fez said as he turned around thinking that Kelso was mad at him.

"Wait Fez" Kelso said as he grabbed onto fez's hand.

"What I said I was going to fix it" Fez said as he turned around.

_Don't wait forever or you will miss your chance_ Kelso thought. Then he just did what he wanted to do he grabbed onto Fez's shoulders like his life depended on it and kissed Fez deeply. At first Fez was stunned he tensed up he couldn't move nor did he want to move. Then Fez relaxed and kissed Kelso back. Kelso's tong entered fez's mouth as tongs intertwined their hands were moving up and down each others back until Fez pulled away.

"Wait" Fez said as he stepped away from Kelso. _O.k. I came here to Amedica and fell in love with Michael at first sight. He goes out with Jackie and have an off again on again relationship then they finally break up for good. A year later Michael is trying to steal Jackie away from Hyde and I finally give up on him and now all it takes is Mitch threatening to tell the world about our non existent relationship. What in the world happen? I should have gotten Mitch to go after me along time ago Fez thought._

Kelso was puzzled he had no clue what fez was thinking he knew Fez had sex dream about him so there must have been some sort of feelings for him oh god why did he have to kiss him what if he tells Mitch about this he would be spreading this all around point place.

"Kelso why did you…we're both…and you and…Jackie…I'm confused" Fez said as he put his hand on his forehead.

"I don't like Jackie I'm just going after her to mess with Hyde" Kelso said as he walked closer to Fez.

"But why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to and I want to do it again" Kelso said as he laid his hand on Fez's cheek. Fez looked up at Kelso. Kelso laid his lips softly on Fez. "And again" Kelso said as he repeatedly kissed Fez from his lips, to his cheek, to his neck…

"Wait" Fez said as he stopped Kelso.

"What… you can't just stop people while their just getting into it" Kelso said as he put his head down.

"I know I know I should know…" Fez said with a smirk. "But what do you want do you want a relationship or do you just want me for now and throw me out later."

This is so confusing why would I want to through out Fez? Kelso thought. "I don't know all I know right now is that I want you and I want you now" Kelso said as he put his hand on Fez's waist.

"Wait!" Fez said s he put his hand in front of Kelso's face before he could kiss him.

"Not again… What is it this time?" Kelso asked as stepped away from Fez.

"I should fix things with Mitch before some things get spread around school" Fez said.

Oh that's right I almost forgot about Mitch god he is so annoying. Maybe I should light some cherry bombs in his locker Kelso thought as he laid his hand under his chin. "Yeah you should do that."

"O.k" Fez said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Fez i feel i should tell you the truth"

"You can tell me when i get back i fear if we wait Mitch will do something horrible" Fez said as he walke out the door.

"But"

Back at the DMV.

"Here's you car license, your motorcycle license, boat license, license to operate a forklift, a cut a line pass, and a free DMV pen if you turn it around the little car parallel parks" Fez said as he was handing everything over to Mitch.

"Cool here's the negatives of you and Kelso grabbing each others asses" Mitch said as he handed an envelope to Fez.

"Hey we were happy cause we caught a fish. if we can do it in foot ball why can't we do it in fishing."

" aifjoivapoaffm... where you from man" Mitch said before turning around and walking away.

Fez returned to the basement seeing that Kelso was still waiting for him alone.

"So you wanted to tell me the truth about something?" Fez asked as he walked towards Kelso.

"Yeah well you see i had an erotic dream about you... last night" Kelso said.

"Was it the notty nurse dream" Fez said as he walked towards Kelso.

"Yes" Kelso said as Fez was even closer.

"Do you want to try it" Fez wispered into Kelso's ear.

"Wait what" Kelso said as Fez kissed him on the cheek

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late up date but here it is. These character do not belong to me they belong to those who created them so are what they say ad what they do... Please enjoy **

* * *

"I mean if you wanted to?" Fez said as he just realize what he just suggested. _I'm not ready for this maybe I am what do I do…_ fez thought as stepped back from Kelso.

"Do you want to do it? I mean if we both agreed to wait for our erotic role play and see how it goes with kissing and going out then we can go through with it." The words were just falling out of Kelso's mouth of course he wanted to do it with Fez but he wasn't ready first time for every thing.

"Yeah we can just make out" Fez said as he walked back to Kelso.

"I agree and work our way to naughty nurse role play" Kelso said as he place his hand on Fez's neck and leant down and kissed fez on the lips.

"But for now I have to go I will see you tomorrow" Kelso said as he kissed Fez on the forehead. "Squirrels don't shoot them selves." Kelso said as he left the formans basement

"I'm in love with a moron." Fez sighed

* * *

8:00am the next day

Fez was in the Formans basement lying down on the couch with the T.V. finally alone Fez thought as he unzipped his pants… _Wait I think I'm forgetting something_… Fez thought as he sat up on the couch. "MY PINK JELLY BEANS!" Fez yelled as he started to freak out. _Where are they…?_ Fez thought as he got off the couch and zipped up his pants.

Fez ran all around the Formans house and then a thought popped in to his head, Kelso Is still chasing Jackie and he told me every thing about her favorite movie, magazines, food, drinks and candies. She loves pink jelly beans. _Kelso he's going to rue the day he stole my jelly beans_ thought as he marched over to Donna's house.

_Now where is that stupid Kelso?_ Fez started to search Donna's house and it led to Donna's and Jackie's room finally… Fez opened the door to see Jackie sitting on her bed with Kelso. "There you are give me back my jelly beans YOU SON OF A BITCH" Fez said as he snatched the jelly been jar from Kelso and stormed off.

*Hanging out a cross the street the same old thing like we did last week and not a thing to do but talk to you, we're all alright we're all alright.*

After having Fez walked in on him and Jackie. Kelso couldn't stay his plan failed maybe he can ruin Jackie and Hydes life another time maybe in an hour or so all he knew was that he had to go apologies to Fez for tacking his Jelly Beans hopefully he will forgive him.

Kelso found Fez with his camera in the Formens parking lot snickering something funny must have happened.

"Fez I'm sorry for stealing your candy" Kelso apologized as he walked closer to Fez.

"It's ok Kelso cause I just got a picture of Donnas PANTIES" Fez said as he smiled at his camera.

"Awesome she let you take a picture of her panties?" Kelso asked.

"No I tricked her"

"Awesome" Kelso said with a quick kiss to Fez's cheek.

"Yeah I know right"

"So I was thinking me you and Hyde can go to the old water tower for the sacred senior prank." Kelso said as he wrapped his arm around Fez.

"That sound like fun but before that follow me." Fez said as he grabbed Kelso's arm and pulled him to the garage and put his camera an one of the side tables.

"What are we doing in here for?" Kelso questioned as he looked around Red kept it quite tidy every tool was in a certain spot the car was perfectly straight and even the lawn mower had it's own spot.

"What do you think" Fez said as he pushed Kelso up against the car.

"Oh… Well then" Kelso said as he grabbed Fez by the waist and switched their position that way Fez was against the car. "I like it better this way." Kelso said as he Kissed Fez on the lips.

Fez wrapped his arms around Kelso as their Kiss deepened. Kelso kissed fez then moved to Fezs' neck kissed it then started to suck on it though maybe no one could see it with his hot chocolate skin at least he could leave his mark on Fez.

"Mmh" was the only sound Fez could make as Kelso's hands went under Fez's shirt to his nipples. Kelso swirled his thumbs around the nipples and they started to Harden but that wasn't the only thing that started to harden.

Kelso wrapped his left arm around Fezs body inside his shirt as the other hand cupped Fezs cheek as Kelso was kissing him. There kiss deepened as there tongues rolled in each other mouths. Kelso pushed his body up against Fez and could feel his erection.

"Already" Kelso whispered as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Shut up" Fez said as he blush.

"Will do" Kelso said as began to kiss Fez again. His hand wondered down Fez's body to his pants where he unbutton them and then went into his underwear and found the erection.

"Kelso what if somebody sees us like this" Fez whispered as he bit his bottom lip. Kelso wrapped his hand around Fez's length as and started to move it up and down slowly.

"We could just say you thought you caught something and I was just looking at it. They already think we're stupid they will probably believe us." Kelso said as he pumped faster.

"Nnnh" Fez moans as quite as he could as he let his head drop backwards.

"HEY KELSO MAN WHERE ARE YOU GUYS WE GOT TO GET GOING!" Hyde yelled from the Formans sliding doors.

"FUCK"

_What the hell was that?_ Hyde thought as we walked on to the drive way "Fez…Kelso" He said he walked slowly.

"Shit" Kelso said as he finished licking his hands and Fez fixed his pants.

"Thanks" Fez whispered into Kelso ear and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Any time" Kelso smiled as they walked out of the garage to Hyde in the middle of the drive way.

"Let's go" Hyde said.

* * *

"Ah sacred senior prank were we vandalize the water tower…" Fez said as he stood on the water towers' plat form.

"So… Hyde I gave Jackie some jelly beans today" Kelso said as he prepared to paint the water tower.

"Who cares" Hyde said. Well Hyde sure did getting pissed off he was still in love with her and still wanted to be with her and Kelso new this. Kelso loved to piss him off it was fun and Kelso new the more he's pissed off the more fun he is so he continued.

"Well you should Because they were pink AND THAT is the bean of love…I got her that bean cause I never stopped loving her" Kelso said but of course he stopped loving her because he was now in love with Fez and only wanted to fuck Fez.(really just one guy)

"Well you stopped long enough to cheat on her"

"Well you cheated on her with a nurse" Kelso shot back.

"It was a misunderstanding that you caused… You know what let's go" Hyde said as he started walking towards Kelso ready to punch him.

Fez stepped in the way of them. _There is no way that Hyde is going to ruin Kelso's pretty face_ Fez thought.

"Oh yeah well I hope you got that nurses phone number cause your going to need it when I'm done with ya" Kelso words were just falling out of his mouth oh yeah he was on a roll.

"Stop it, stop it… You two need to grow up and start painting Genitals on the water tower." Fez said that's all they need another one of these stupid fight when will they ever grow up… never.

They both agreed and worked on separate sides of the water tower. That was working out great until Kelso had to go and stand up on the railing and paint Michael + Jackie which got Hyde pissed off and ended with Michael falling off the water tower…again and sprained his arm. While Hyde went to go after Kelso, Fez was left behind at the water tower to paint "Genitals in the sky" when the cops come.

When Fez came back to the Formens Fez was furious and Kelso had no clue why.

"Well thanks a lot forgetting me in the police station you two sons of two bitches" Fes yelled.

_ Yep hes mad_ Kelso thought _but he's really sexy when he's mad I wonder what it would be like if I got him in to bed right now oh wait not now_…

"Fez what happened?" Hyde asked as he looked at Fez then Kelso then back to Fez trying to figure out what happened.

"I got arrested and they did a back ground check and found out that my student visa expires when I graduate from high school." Fez said and now was getting up set.

"No" Kelso said _not now why now I just found out that I had feeling for him I'm such a moron._

"Yeah now I have to leave the country after graduation that's in a week… I have to relearn my native language"

All Hyde and Kelso could do was to stare at Fez they were shocked and didn't know what to do. Especially Kelso he just got in to this relationship and it's going to be taken away from him by the government.

"Good Day" Fez said as he begun to walk towards the basement door.

"But Fez" Kelso tried to stop him.

"I said anaka shera naka spla" Fez said as he held out his hand in front of Kelso out in front of him and then stormed out.

_ No no no no no _Kelso thought as he put his hand infront of his face_ this can't be happening._

"Way to go if you hadn't fallen off the water tower we could of helped him out!" Hyde yelled then punched Kelso.

_ I know it my fault it's always my fault_. Kelso went to go hit him back but he hit him with his hurt hand which only backed fired on him and hurt Kelso instead. "AHHHHHHHHHOOOOWWW" Kelso yelled in pain.

"They should of ex-rayed your head at the hospital" Hyde said as he turned around to look at Kelso.

"They did…and for your information they found nothing!"

_I bet they didn't_ Hyde thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Fez I am so sorry if I didn't start anything with Hyde none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be leaving next week." Kelso said as he found Fez in the Formans garage and hugged him from behind.

"I know… You can't help it you fall off the water tower every grade." Fez said as he turned around to look at Kelso brown eyes. "I'll think of something and in the mean time…" Fez wrapped his arms around and Kelso's neck and pulled him in and kissed him. Fez didn't want to think about anything else but Kelso.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Not great but it's a start please review**


End file.
